This invention relates to a device setup support system, etc., for supporting user operation under guidance on an output unit when the user sets up a device in a predetermined state.
Machine operation manuals, initialization manuals, etc., have been supplied on paper media for a long time. However, in recent years, some manuals have been stored electronically on recording media such as CD-ROM and supplied to the user in that form. The recording media are read by an electronic machine such as a computer and provide the user with information almost similar to that contained in manuals as the paper media through an output unit such as a display.
Manuals are roughly classified into those for initialization (installation) of a device first executed by the user buying the machine, and those concerning how to use the device after the user sets up the machine. Cases where manuals for initialization (installation) are electronic manuals are few; if an electronic manual for initialization (installation) exists, it only provides the user with information almost similar to that on paper of paper media from an output unit and does not make the best use of the features of electronic manuals.
Initialization refers to a sequence of setup operation beginning with taking out a device from a package and checking accessories, followed by machine installation location specification, power connection, machine running, etc., and is an extremely important process affecting user's own safety, but instructions for initialization are only given still as a paper medium.
However, to provide a paper medium for describing the initialization operation, the user often skips some pages for his or her own convenience and sets up the machine in his or her own way.